Pan's World
by QuinnJ
Summary: Sequel to The Traitor: After the curse hits them Pan keeps his promise to Tinkerbell. Rated M for physical and emotional abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so people have asked me about a sequel to 'The Traitor'. I had this written down for a long time now. However, I got very very insecure about if this was any good so I abandoned it. Anyway, I decided to give it another shot. **

* * *

Olivia Greene stood before the heavy wooden doors that would lead her to her doom. Namely, her job. She was a housekeeper at this very large mansion, not the most glamorous of all jobs, but she really didn't have any choice in the matter. Her chance at a real future had been squandered a long time ago. She took a deep breath and turned her key in the lock, praying to the powers that be that he wasn't home today.

She pushed the door open quietly and peeked inside to make sure the coast was clear, almost worried to wake up a sleeping monster. She rolled her eyes at herself and her behaviour. This was ridiculous. _She_ was being ridiculous. For goodness sake. She straightened herself and stepped through the door with as much confidence as she could muster. Walking over to the cupboard she slipped off her coat and hung it on a hook next to her purse. She ran her hands over her uniform to smooth out the creases and headed towards the kitchen. Always her first stop.

"Morning Mrs. Potts!" she greeted the elder lady cheerfully. To her, Mrs. Potts had been a bit of a mother figure, which Olivia didn't mind at all, since she had no family here in Storybrooke. She was also a friend and an ally in this hell hole of a mansion. If the mansion was hell than Peter Pan was most definitely Satan.

The house was his father's, but she'd never actually seen the man, for all she knew Peter lived on his own. She had found it extremely odd, but had no desire to discuss the matter with him. The less words they exchanged the better, in her opinion anyway. He always seemed to go out of his way to bring her down. Make her feel worth less than him. His cruelty didn't stop at mental torment, no she was too ashamed to admit it to anyone, but he'd gotten physical with her a few times now.

The only one who knew about it was the woman across from her who was making tea for the both of them. They never used to be very close, they were friendly towards each other of course, but no real bond had formed between the two. Until one day, Mrs. Potts had accidentally walked in on Olivia when she was in the bathroom trying to cover the bruises on her face with make up. She intended to make up some excuse for her injuries, but she hadn't had the strength for a good lie, so instead she confided in the kindhearted housekeeper. After that they'd spent many an hour chatting the afternoon away when Peter wasn't home.

Olivia felt as though there was a stronger person inside her waiting to come out. She couldn't quite describe it, but she felt incomplete. She chalked it up to losing her job at the hospital. Helping people get better was what she lived for. It's what go her fired in the end aswell. She had stolen some medicine for a friend. A friend who then threw her under the bus right after. She got fired and there was Peter, offering her a job ever so altruistic. Or so it had seemed. Quite quickly she found out exactly how altruistic he really was. He was blackmailing her. Why he had such an interest in her she had yet to figure out. Even though her life was nothing short of horrible, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the small things. Her friend Marina for instance. She lived in the same building as Olivia. Another thing she felt lucky to have, a home. She could've easily ended up on the street if it hadn't been for her current job.

* * *

It had been a year now since the curse flooded into town and hit its residents to the core. Peter felt like he was hiding in plain sight. He knew every single one of these people, but they did not remember that they once knew him too. The Queen, Snow White, that prince of hers and their daughter. Not to mention the good old Captain and that pesky mermaid. And then there was _her_, the fairy. She seemed to be the most miserable of all. Just like he planned.

He loved how completely meek she was in this reality. She didn't dare talk back to him. He was a little annoyed that he had needed a curse to accomplish that. Still, it was satisfying enough knowing that she was completely unable to remember anything about herself. The real Tinkerbell would have lashed out at him by now. This cursed version of her... well, she simply obeyed like the good little servant he wanted her to be. Too bad he couldn't gloat about it to anyone. Felix would've appreciated his success.

He walked up to his house. He had made it unnecessarily grand. Hey if you were gonna make yourself single ruler of a land, you should do it right. The dark types of wood of the house reminded him of his home back in Neverland. He wondered what the place looked like now, empty and abandoned, no lost boys, no fairies, no nothing. He tried not to dwell on it, any time he did he felt a foreign emotion bubbling within him. It was an empty feeling, like something was missing, or out-of-place. Had he been able to identify it, he might have called it loneliness. It never lasted long though, since he really couldn't place it anyway he felt it a waste of time to try to figure it out. He had more fun things to preoccupy himself with anyway. One of those things was working in his house. As a maid no less. How priceless it was. Seeing her worked to the bone day after day for as little pay as possible. He had considered not paying her at all, but apparently in this type of land that was uncommon.

He closed the door behind him and scanned the oak stairway all the way up to the top. Where could she be? He heard voices come from his right. The kitchen. Of course, if he hadn't known any better, he'd say she liked to have camped out there with that cook.

He stood in the opening of the kitchen watching them have a lovely little chat. The fairy was smiling. He hated that smile. He devoted every minute of his time to make sure that smile never made its way to her lips again. In a way it was a good thing though. It meant she still had some spirit, still had some joy left in her for him to destroy. A prospect that excited him.

"Ladies," he cleared his throat while positioning himself against the door frame. Olivia nearly dropped the mug she was holding which made Peter grin. Good, she was back on edge. He loved that his mere presence could evoke that. His eyes caught the sight of her long legs propped up on the stool which made her uniform creep up even higher. Olivia noticed where exactly his eyes were roaming so she tugged on the hem of her dress to pull it down, but much difference it didn't make, it was ridiculously short even when she was standing up.

"Shouldn't we be working instead of having a tea party?"

"Uh, yes, sorry," she set the only half empty mug down on the counter and hopped off the stool, once again tugging on the end of her uniform. She smiled warmly at Mrs. Potts and quickly thanked her for the tea. She couldn't wait to get away from him. As soon as she got to the doorway, he smoothly took a step to the left, blocking her path. With the speed she was rushing out of there she almost crashed into him. She froze under his stare and when he stepped around her to let her through she still couldn't move.

"Run along now Greene," he whispered into her ear and that was all the incentive she needed. She bolted down the hallway.

* * *

The rest of her day went by without any more unpleasant encounters with Peter. Mostly thanks to her skills of avoidance. Olivia closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. Back she went to her dinky little apartment. With her less than minimum wage what else could she afford? Nothing in this town, the building in which she lived was the only one with rent low enough to still have money left to spare for supper. Nonetheless it was home.

The night air felt chilly against her skin. Why on earth her uniform had to be this revealing was beyond her. She had asked for an alternative a few times, to which Peter had replied that he'd have his father look into it. She couldn't shake the feeling, however, that he rather enjoyed her current state of discomfort.

Having to walk in public in it was less than ideal. Some judged her like she had seen people judge Ruby. Pointing and whispering behind her back. However, it was better than changing at Peter's house with the added risk of him walking in on her changing clothes. Covering up with her extra large coat would have to do, she had decided.

Rounding the last corner to her house, Olivia's eyes fell upon a group of guys in the distance, laughing obnoxiously loud. That was, until one of them spotted her. Every one of them stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her fast approaching form. They reminded her of a pack of hyenas, zoning in on their prey. As soon as she came close enough to see their faces clearly underneath the glow of the street light, she recognized them as Peter's pain in the ass friends. Perverted little delinquents, the lot of them. Tugging for the millionth time that day on her uniform, she hurried past them. Almost home. The moment she deemed herself safe from any lecherous cat calling or other indecent behaviour, she felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull her back.

"Where are you going so fast, Liv? Don't you wanna hang out with us?"

She knew who the boy was. His name was Austin. He came around the mansion from time to time, along with the rest of the guys who were now surrounding her.

"I'd rather not thank you," she said firmly while trying to break free.

Austin didn't relinquish his grip on her though, in fact he took hold of her other arm aswell and pushed her back into the brick wall behind her. "Come on Liv, when are you gonna admit that you want me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well that would be lying now wouldn't it?"

Meanwhile one of the guys had made his way to the front and crudely eyed Olivia's body up and down. "Why don't you stop playing hard to get and show us a good time, huh?"

"Peter tells us you're good at that," added another.

Olivia's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. What kind of lies had that little jerk been telling about her? She returned her attention towards the guy currently preventing her from continuing her journey home.

"Let go of me Austin," she demanded in her calmest tone of voice.

"Ha ha! Listen to this boys! _She's_ giving _me_ orders." As soon as he stopped speaking, the grin on his face made way for a threatening scowl. "What would Peter say about you treating his friends this way I wonder."

"Telling on me. How very mature of you." It took all of her courage to stand her ground. Fear welled up inside her when she saw Austin raise his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact. Just as he was about to strike her, she heard a gruff voice coming from a short distance away.

"Hey!"

When a man came into view, Olivia released the breath she had evidently been holding. It was Leroy. Never had she been more grateful to see the grumpiest guy in town.

"What's going on here?"

"This isn't over sweetheart," Austin whispered in her ear, before he let go of her and held his hands up in defence. "Hey, we were just saying hello to a friend of ours. Weren't we boys?"

"Well say goodbye now," Leroy immediately replied, staring the boy down with an intensely aggravated expression.

Austin, who recognized a lost battle when he was in one, turned around and shot Liv a final glare before retreating to whatever rock he'd crawled out from under.

"Should be more careful walking the streets after dark, sister."

"Sorry," Olivia apologized slightly in a daze, still reeling from what had almost occurred. Her apologies were absurd of course, but logic had temporarily left her system.

"You okay there?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. The contact made her snap out of her shock and she reassured him that she'd be fine now.

"Listen, don't be sorry for anything. Just be careful and be safe," was the final thing Leroy said to her before heading down his own street.

Olivia smiled in his direction and headed towards the door of her building. Looking up before entering she could see a light on through one of the windows. Good, she was still up.

* * *

**Additional A/N: Alright... what do we think? Is it worth continuing? I do have some stuff planned for this, but I'll be honest, if people hate the heck out of it, I probably won't update it. Which would be a first for me since I never start something without finishing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look what I got! Yes a new chapter, who'd have thunk it. Firstly, many thanks to the lovely reviewers, without your encouraging words I probably wouldn't have continued this story. Secondly, you might want to read chapter one again, because I've made some minor changes in it. Nothing devastating though, so if you don't feel like reading it again you'll be fine. ****And thirdly, Ariel is in this chapter! **

* * *

Marina had only just slipped into her pyjamas when she heard a knock on the front door. She smiled to herself. Who could it be but her dear friend Olivia. No one ever came to visit her this late but her. She opened the door and there she stood. Still in her work clothing; so she hadn't stopped by her own place yet. She did that occasionally. Marina didn't mind. They practically lived together anyway. Yes they both had their own apartment, but they shared their space like there were neither walls nor doors separating them.

"Hey," she greeted her with an understanding smile. Whenever she went straight to Marina's you could place your bets on it, it had been a bad day.

"Bad day huh?"

"Bad night," Olivia groaned as she stepped inside the apartment to give her friend a hug.

Marina nodded her head, closed the door and turned around. Olivia had already kicked off her shoes into a corner and made her way over to the open kitchen area. From the refrigerator she grabbed a half empty bottle of wine.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Hm no, not really. Just... Peter's friends." She rolled her eyes and said no more.

Marina had her fair share of run ins with that lot. Not to mention Peter Pan himself. He was a nasty piece of work. How on earth Liv could continue working in such close proximity of him was beyond her.

"Oh what did they want now?"

After grabbing two glasses out of the cupboard she joined her friend on the sofa and poured the wine.

"Hm, I'm not sure I really want to think about what they wanted, but they... well they cornered me right outside the building. If it hadn't been for Leroy..."

The rest of that sentence was left hung in the air. Yes, if it hadn't been for Leroy... Would they really have hurt her? Or were they only trying to scare her? The fact that she couldn't be sure of the answer said a lot about those boys. Unpredictable and intimidating. Ironically enough two words that could be used to not only describe Peter's friends, but Peter himself aswell.

Olivia had been too busy staring at the bottom of her glass to notice Marina's normally sweet disposition turn into a stormy cloud of emotions. Her brows were furrowed in a vicious downward arch and her eyes held a cold stare.

"Those little jerks!"

Her sudden outburst seemed to bring Liv back to earth, because she looked up, disturbed. She smiled at her friend who was now firing off a whole range of colorful words and promises to make them feel sorry they were alive.

When she finally noticed Liv staring she laughed and said, "Oh Liv, why don't you just quit that job? You know, just to please me," she added with a big grin.

"And live where exactly?"

"With me of course silly."

"I couldn't do that," Liv replied softly. As much as she loved the sound of having a peaceful life away from Peter, she couldn't possibly disrupt her friend's life like that too.

"Come on we practically share living spaces as it is," Marina protested as if she was reading Liv's mind.

Liv smiled and raised her eyebrows. "You know roomies aren't allowed in this building."

"So? Who's gonna find out?"

Peter. Peter would find out. He always found out everything. There was never anything you could hide from that boy. And seeing as his family owned more than half this town, she didn't think it a good idea to bring about even more trouble. If you could avoid confrontations with Peter, it was best you did exactly that.

"Well, even if I were to stay with you, it's not just about that. I have other responsibilities; bills to pay, food to buy. I can't let you pay for two lives now can I?" Liv argued her case, hoping it'd be enough to deter her.

Marina looked dejected. Liv and her rationality. She knew her friend was right. Her job at the diner wasn't exactly a gold mine, especially since most of her salary had to be saved up if she was ever going to get out of this town and pursue her dream as a musician.

* * *

As the hours ticked by faster and faster, Peter was sitting comfortably in his grand leather chair. Time. That was one of the more bothersome disadvantages of this world. Time could just sit there and stare you in the face while it threatened to move on and pass. Every morning, for the first few weeks in Storybrooke, Peter had woken up at the sound of the clock, rushing to the mirror praying he hadn't aged. Until one day he got so sick and tired of being confronted with his fear that he threw out all the clocks in the house. No clocks, no time, no aging. At least in Peter's mind. After a while he figured time worked differently here in the land without magic. It wasn't anything like Neverland. Mornings came and evenings fell, but he, and everyone else in this town, stayed the same.

He looked around the room and an old familiar feeling rose to the surface. It was the same feeling he'd experienced back in Neverland. For a while it had been wonderful. Being free to do whatever he wanted. No work to be done, obligations to fulfill, or adults to boss you around, yet slowly but surely life on the island became quite lonely. There wasn't anyone he could talk to or play games with; there was only him. Right around that time was when Peter had started to collect boys from other realms so they could stay on the island with him. Felix had been the first boy he'd found and taken to Neverland. He proved a great companion and Peter sought out others like him. Of course, there were no other boys like Felix, save for himself perhaps. They were very much alike and his absence cast a dark cloud over Peter's perfect new world.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Remembering his most loyal friend made him feel, sad. And Peter refused to give into that. What's done is done, he couldn't turn back time, nor could he bring Felix back. Though it wasn't for his lack of trying. He'd kept a small amount of magic for himself, in case he would need it, but that hadn't been enough to bring someone back from the dead.

Dwelling on the past, however, would do him no good, instead he focused on Tinkerbell. He found himself doing that a lot lately. In fact, he was thinking of her more often than he'd like. She was only such a small part of his plans, but the manner in which she crept her way into his thoughts all the time would suggest otherwise.

Just as he was getting engaged in his plans to further antagonize the ex-fairy, along with all the other residents of _his_ town, he heard a knock on the front door. It was already dark outside. Who on earth would disturb him at this time of night? He let out an annoyed groan at having to anser the door himself, as he got up from his spot in the chair. He looked through the looking glass and saw it was one of his former lost boys. In this land his name was Austin. Not one of the strongest or swiftest in combat, but most certainly one of the more loyal. He was a little older than the average lost boy, like Felix and himself.

While Austin wasn't nearly as sadistic as Peter or as twisted as Felix, he had a mean streak that was matched by very few. One thing they did have in common was their love of intimidation as a way of controlling people.

He was also the only one who had actively sought out Wendy when she was on the island. He frequently volunteered to bring her her food for example. Peter had always known that caring for the girl's well being had been the last thing on the boy's mind, but so long as he wouldn't cross the line, the line being _love_, he allowed him his fun.

He had been a good mate in the past and Peter was glad to have him at his side here in Storybrooke. Right now though he prefered no company; he liked having the evenings to himself. Nevertheless he opened the door and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Austin smoothly breezed past Peter. "Yes. Please. Come in." Peter said, slightly annoyed that he just barged in instead of waiting for his permission. The boy sauntered over to the living area and seated himself down as if he was in his own home.

"Want a drink?" Peter offered, pouring one for himself in the process. Austin shook his head no.

"Say that uhm...," he immediately began, getting to the point of his visit, "that _servant_ of yours Olivia... I ran into her just now, or rather, she ran into me." Peter turned around in time to catch the complacent smirk on his friend's face. He observed him with curiosity. Where was he going with this?

"And? What of it?"

He knew Austin and Liv, or well... Tink, in those days, had never gotten on. She knew of his visits to Wendy and she repeatedly tried to do something about it. That was, until Peter reminded her exactly whose island she was on. He made the rules, not her.

In Storybrooke, they'd had a few encounters, but the curse seemed to have done nothing to bring the two closer together. They hated each other now more than ever, which amused Peter a great deal.

"You... are keeping her in line aren't you?" Even though his tone was casual, his words startled Peter all the same. Why would he ask him such a thing, of course, she was in line, this was his world. No one stepped a foot outside of line without him knowing about it. And so, rather agitated yet trying to control his anger, he walked up to Austin and asked, "Are you questioning me?"

The glass Peter was holding nearly shattered under the pressure his hand was putting on it. Austin took notice of his friend's threatening stance and held up his hands defensively. "Just saying, she seemed awfully comfortable resisting my very _friendly_ offer."

Peter arched one of his eyebrows sceptically, he knew exactly what Austin's idea of a 'friendly offer' comprised. So, she was standing up for herself was she? That was no good. No good at all. That was the old Tink, always fighting back and breaking rules, getting in his way. He'd have to take care of that. Immediately.

"Well then... we'll just have to make sure that comfort, is taken away from her, now won't we?"

The two boys shared one devious look and both silently agreed.

* * *

**Additional A/N: Ok so it took me a while to figure it out, but I have a general idea where I wanna take this now. Possibly I should mention that it's gonna be a bit uhm... dark-ish. Please note that I didn't mark this story with the tag 'romance'. Just a fair warning. ;) Also, I changed the lost boy character I introduced in the first chapter. When I wrote it, I had no intention of using him again. I just needed a lost boy in that scene, but since he will be in future chapters now, I decided I needed to make him a proper character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Looks like apologies are in order here aswell. Sorry about the delay in updates. I was extremely stuck on this chapter. And if you're reading any of my other stuff, you already know that school isn't helping much either. Just so we're clear, I'm NOT giving up on any of my stories including this one. So I hope I haven't lost any readers, cause there's still so much to come. Anyway enjoy this brand new chapter! **

* * *

Olivia slowly but surely came out of her deep sleep, however, as soon as she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. Her head felt like someone had taken a club to it a couple dozen times. She looked around and saw she was still at Marina's.

Shit. She looked at her watch. Oh no. She was late. Very very late. Marina was sitting half draped over the counter of the kitchen looking at her friend with an equally dreaded expression on her face.

"I can't believe I have a late shift at the diner today," she groaned at the prospect of it.

"Oh well how lovely for you, I was supposed to be at work an hour ago!" Liv yelled in a state of panic.

"Sorry," Marina shrugged her shoulders apologetically, "but I'm sure no one will notice that you're late." Olivia would have smiled at her friend's feeble attempt to make her feel better, but right now she had no time for smiles.

"Peter will notice, I was supposed to make breakfast. Mrs. Potts has the day off."

Marina groaned once again. "Hm, lucky woman."

"Don't ever get me drunk again," Liv pointed an accusing finger playfully at her.

"You always say that."

Liv shot her a look to which Marina replied with nothing but a big grin.

Liv grabbed her shoes and drug a comb through her hair. She looked as awful as she felt. She'd just have to fix herself at the mansion. Hopefully Peter would be gone already, but she had a feeling he was still there. Waiting for her. Ready to tell her off about being late.

"Well gotta go!"

And before Marina could say another word, she was out the door. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times before tying it with an elastic. At least that way it had the appearance of having been groomed. Her uniform was in creases however and she didn't even want to think about make-up right now. She ran all the way to the mansion and as she reached the street it was on she slowed down to catch her breath.

Even slower she made her way up the steps. Her instincts told her to run all the way back home again. Please don't be home, please don't be home. She turned her key in the lock. The door wasn't locked. He was home.

On the other side of the door was Pan. Pacing. Back and forth, growing more aggitated by the minute. When he heard the sound of a key turning he abruptly stopped in his tracks. Very slowly the door creaked open. But... no one came in. Before Pan had the time to be confused though, a head peeked around the corner. Blonde hair messy, eyes wide, breath held.

"You're late," he gritted through his teeth, trying to stop himself from lashing out.

Liv nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She did not need this right now. She had a killer hangover and dealing with Peter was an impossible task at the moment.

"You don't even have any clocks in the house, so how would you know," she mumbled in a grumpy tone. At this Pan raised one of his eyebrows. When did she think it was okay for her to talk to him like that? Where was her fear? It took every ounce of his self restraint not to push her through the wall. He shot her a cold smile. Let her think she was safe. Safe to speak freely to him. It would lure her into a false sense of security and when the time was right he would strike.

In Liv's mind, though, security wasn't a word she would ever associate with her employer. His smile was sinister and it sent a chill down her spine. If anything it made her feel even more on edge.

Not being able to resist threatening her a little bit, he walked past her, too close for comfort and hissed something about having her chores done by the time he got back, or else. The door slammed shut before she could ask when exactly he'd be back. The impact of it rang through to her head like a sledgehammer and it started pounding again.

Pan felt displeased he had to leave the situation this way. The irritation was still bubbling beneath the surface and when Pan felt irritated there was only one way he wished to express it. He had so been looking forward to taking out his frustrations on Tink. Fortunately for her, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He had somewhere to be.

He was on his way to the real reason this curse existed. His precious son. The Dark One. He hadn't visited him since the first day of the curse. He remembered it well. His boy, now a man. A broken man. He had lost everything he ever gave a damn about. Except one thing, his memories. Admittedly it had been a risk letting the Dark One keep his memories, but here he was no longer the Dark One. He was simply a man, thought to be insane. Pan wanted him to suffer. Eternally. And one cannot suffer if one lives in blissful ignorance. He would never let him forget, oh no. In fact he wished to remind him again this very day. Why? Because it was fun of course.

Pan looked up at the big bold letters spelling out ASYLUM. He grinned, eagerly anticipating the mental torture he would be dishing out. At the front desk he wasn't greeted by the regular receptionist, but instead by a young looking blonde girl. The word 'Wendy' echoed inside his mind, though he didn't notice it because he was too busy staring at her. When apparently his staring became too uncomfortable for the girl, she cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"I'm here to see Mr. Gold."

Suddenly a bright smile was formed by her glossy red lips. "Oh really, he'll be pleased to have a visitor. No one ever comes to see him," she whispered to him as if it was some big secret and he didn't already know this.

Pan played along anyway and gave the girl an understanding nod of sympathy. She directed him towards some doors where a guard was waiting for him to follow. They walked down endless corridors. With every turn of a corner Pan felt more satisfied. Rumple really had been tucked away in the deepest cavity of this cold place. A deep dismal underground hole. Where he belonged. Finally they arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's cell. The guard opened up the door and gestured for Pan to go in. He then closed the door again, but stayed outside standing watch.

Rumple sat hidden away in the darkest shadow, in the farthest corner of his cell. He looked worse than he did when Pan had last seen him. His hands and feet were bound together with thick leather straps. His hair was dishevelled, facial hair unkempt, his expression was empty, but his eyes looked tired. That's exactly what he wanted to find, a broken man void of all hope.

"Hello Rumple."

Rumpelstiltskin kept staring out in front of him. Pan rolled his eyes.

"Don't play insane, Rumple, while I did place you in an asylum we both know you are anything but crazy." He casually walked over to the windowsill. It was small and had bars, hardly a view, but it let a minimum amount of light in. Pan thought himself rather generous, providing Rumple with such luxuries.

"In fact you are pretty much the only one who sees things as they really are. But no one will believe you will they?" Pan chuckled. "Must be frustrating."

Rumple stayed still as a mouse, not wanting to give him any satisfaction whatsoever. Hearing him label his current situation as 'frustrating' however, inadvertently made him clench his jaw.

"No. All your talk of spells, magic and curses has them convinced you are right where you belong."

Still no response. The silence was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't come here to be ignored.

"Alright, stay silent if you wish. I just thought you might want to hear how your loved ones are doing, but..."

At this Rumple's eyes shifted. Ever so slightly. If Pan hadn't been observing him so closely he might have missed it.

"Ah so you do still care about them? That's good Rumple, very good."

Very slowly Rumpelstiltskin moved around so that his back was against the wall. In this position he was facing Pan, who was still standing by the tiny window.

"Bae..." was the one word he could manage to croak out after months of not having use for his vocal cords. The image of his beautiful boy was what got him through most days, but already he couldn't picture him clearly anymore. Nor could he recall the sound of his son's voice. The day he realised this, was the day he had broken into a million pieces. It had been the darkest day of all his days here in the asylum. Rumpelstiltskin had little concept of time. For all he knew he could have been trapped for a week or several years.

"Your son? Oh he's safe... in jail."

Pan laughed loudly. "Put there by his very own true love." By the tone of his voice one could tell he found this rather priceless. When he saw the shock on Rumple's face he added, "Don't worry, he'll be out of there soon... That is until he gets himself in trouble again. And trouble does seem to be a friend of his." The fake look of concern made the man on the floor ball his fists. How he longed to just take one good swing at him. He could do it, he was bound to nothing but himself. He could leap up and just...

"As for your precious Belle," his grin turned evil. "I have plans for her." Without warning, Rumpelstiltskin shot up and crashed Pan right into the wall nearly crushing his windpipe with his hand tightly around his father's throat.

"What? Aren't you going to thank me? I've kept her alive haven't I? I've left her alone... for now."

"You miserable piece of..."

"Now is that any way to talk to your father?" Pan growled, taking hold of Rumpelstiltskin's arm and twisting it in a painful angle. It wasn't hard to take him down. He was in a severely weakened state due to the lack of food, water and natural light.

"Where are your manners boy?" The darkness around them made Pan's eyes appear to glow with a demonic sort of fire. Rumple cowered back in his corner. "You stay away from Belle," he muttered softly, not daring to look him in the eye.

In a flash, Pan was beside him, landing a devastating kick to the ribs. "Don't you _ever _tell me what to do!" He lowered himself to his level and whispered, "I command _you _Rumple, and everyone else in this town. They bend to _my _will. Understood? You are nothing and no one even remembers that you are nothing. The fate of your loved ones rests in my hands," he paused for a moment to let the words sink in. Then stood up straight again and tapped the door to let the guard know he was ready to leave. Pan turned back a final time and said, "I'll send Belle your regards."

* * *

**Additional A/N: As you may have noticed I changed the rating. Some dark stuff is ahead. Ye be warned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello hello back with a new chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

At the counter in the kitchen of Peter's large mansion Olivia sat, eyes closed, hand on her forehead, trying to remedy her hangover with a nasty looking substance that Marina swore was _the _best cure against 'the aftermath of an awesomely wicked night'. Right now she felt more wicked than awesome. She must have dozed off for a moment because when she opened her eyes, a jolt went through her. Thankfully it was still light outside, but all the same, she frantically searched for her watch, turning her purse upside down with a great deal of vigor. Her heart stopped for a minute when she saw the time presented to her was past 3. How could this have happened? She only closed her eyes for a second. Well clearly not just a second, but still. No clocks to ring the time to remind her of course. Damn it. Where was Peter? Was he not back yet? And if he was, had he seen her? Lying there. Doing nothing.

Olivia stood up and listened very quietly. No sounds. She inched her way to the hallway. His coat was still missing from the stand. He was not back yet. This was good. Yes. She still had a chance to get at least a few of her chores done. However, for him to be gone for this many hours surely meant he wouldn't be much longer now. After all, he had implied it was but a simple errand he was running.

She flew up the stairs into his bedroom. Best to at least finish cleaning the room he would have to sleep in. If he couldn't at the very least relax in there she'd be in big big trouble. Although, Liv had a feeling she was already in trouble. And her feeling were more than accurate.

All that was left to do was change the sheets, when Olivia faintly heard the sound of footsteps downstairs. Trouble had arrived. But not in the form she had expected. No it came in the form of Peter's six friends. His six, very annoying, very dangerous friends.

She crept up closer to the door to try and catch a voice or something. She heard him pacing around the hallway. Just one person. Good so he didn't bring back his friends. Peter did not go up the stairs though. While she'd rather not let him know her whereabouts, it was likely he would find her in the end anyway. It was best to get the confrontation over with and so Olivia yelled out to him. She knew he didn't like to be yelled at, but seeing as the same was about to happen to her, she thought it only fair. "Peter?!"

The footsteps came up. She took a deep breath. The door swung open and there was, not Peter. It was Austin.

"W..what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Nice to see you too Liv," he ignored her questions, but continued when she stayed silent. She eyed him cautiously, she hadn't forgotten on which terms they last departed.

"Peter asked me to keep an eye on you while he was gone. Didn't want you to burn the place down." Austin grinned as he leaned himself right next to the door.

This was of course complete hogwash, she'd been alone in the house many times and it never seemed to be a problem before.

She gave him a false smile and turned back to her chores as if he wasn't there. She could feel his eyes on her everywhere she went. He kept completely silent. Just watching her. It was giving her the creeps. She should say something to him to make him leave but she really didn't want to engage him in any sort of conversation. When she started making the bed, he was studying her form closer than ever. Looking over her every curve while she bent over to tuck in the corners. Ready to move on to the bathroom, Olivia walked to the door, trying her best to ignore the smug looking boy standing right beside it. Just as she was about to walk out of the room, Austin blocked her path. She hated it when people did that.

"Feel like going downstairs? The boys are looking forward to seeing you. You left so suddenly the other day..."

Ugh, the boys. So they were here as well. Funny, she hadn't heard any of them come in. In fact she couldn't recall hearing the front door open or close at all. Usually Peter's friends liked to make a show of their entrance. Olivia placed her hand on Austin's chest to move him out of her way. "Do you mind?"

"Why Liv, if you wanted your hands all over me, all you had to do was ask," he teased. All mirth was gone though, in its place was an evil glint in the eyes. Clearly he had not forgotten how they left things either. And he wasn't about to let her off the hook now. He took a step towards her so that he was towering over her. Olivia wasn't in the mood for his games so she sidestepped him, but what she hadn't counted on was for him to grab her by the wrists and spin her around to face him.

"You looked real sweet lying on the kitchen counter asleep, let's see how you'll look lying on the bed underneath _me_?"

White hot panic surged through Liv's body. He'd been here the whole time. He would tell Peter everything. Oddly enough her main concern was still Peter, while the very immediate threat was standing right in front of her. Before she knew it she found herself on the very bed she had just spent making.

"No! No! Get off me!"

For a minute he actually seemed to consider her command. He studied her face, as if weighing his options.

"Hm, you're right. I'm not a selfish guy, let's go see the boys first."

Austin smiled a wicked smile. "Then you and I can have some private fun."

He dragged her by her wrist down the long staircase. "Look what I have here boys!" He held her arm up as if he was holding some sort of prize. A prize that he was going to share with all his friends.

"Liv!" it sounded from various mouths.

"Come 'ere Liv, we've missed you." A boy with scruffy brown hair extended his arm to her. When she didn't take it, he grabbed her and pulled her on his lap.

"Bad manners Liv," another boy with exactly the same scruffy brown hair scolded her. "I think you should apologize to my brother."

Olivia looked at him as if she just witnessed water burn.

The boy grabbed her by the chin firmly. "I said, _apologize_."

Olivia felt anger boil up inside. Her lips remained pressed together for a second longer than necessary. She considered not playing their game, but maybe, just maybe if she said sorry they'd leave it at that and she could still get back to work and finish before Peter arrived.

"I'm. Sorry."

The words were drawn out and her voice was raw from the bottled up emotions desperate to be released. Her demeanor, however, was composed and calm.

"I'm sorry _what_?"

Liv almost rolled her eyes. Weren't they done having their fun yet?

"I'm sorry, _Logan_."

"Ah, good. We will have to have a talk with Peter though. Isn't that right Landon?"

"Definitely. He should brush you up on your manners, Liv."

Olivia struggled to get out of the boy's grip, only to be yanked up by her wrist again. Her skin was turning red from all the rough handling. Logan got up as well; he now stood directly behind Olivia. Trapped in between two identical boys, Liv didn't stand a chance. She jerked her arms out of Landon's grasp.

Logan gazed down at Olivia. "Oh, she's decided to be difficult." His brother shrugged in a 'what are you gonna do about it' kind of way. She pushed herself away from Landon, inadvertently thrusting herself right into Logan's arms.

"A bit keen isn't she," Logan laughed as he snaked his arms around her waist. Olivia gasped, turned around in his arms, and found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes that were looking back at her in an unsettling lascivious way. She stumbled back a final time, making sure she was in no one's clutches.

"You stay away from me," she pointed a trembling finger at each one of the boys. Nothing but laughter assaulted her from every side of the room. Austin was the only one not amused. He stood by and watched the twins have their fun with her. Like two cats toying with a mouse.

Time for a real game.

"Alright boys, how about a game. A game of hide and seek."

Liv's heart skipped a beat. She knew this game. All too well. True enough, everyone knew this game, but not _ this _game. Peter had taught them to play it this way. It was more a game of hunt and capture.

The twins grinned. They loved this game.

"Great idea!"

"1... 2...3... Better get a move on Liv."

Olivia bolted for the door, but the oldest of the boys grabbed by the back of her blouse. "Uh uh, that's forbidden territory Liv. Come on, you know the rules."

She backed up, eyes searching wildly for a way out of this game. Finding none, she ran upstairs. Okay, she knew this house better then they did. With a little bit of luck she could stay hidden long enough to figure out a way to get past them unseen.

The attic. She had never seen anyone go up there. Not even Peter went there on a regular basis. The door was incredibly squeaky and so with an agonizingly slow pace she inched the door open until she could just squeeze through it. With the same speed she closed the door behind her. It was dark, but luckily not pitch black. There were two windows that let in a fair amount of light so that she could make out the floor and various pieces of furniture. The carpet was old and run-down and with every step the floor beneath it creaked. In the stillness of the room the sound roared like thunder. Hopefully the boys were hard of hearing or possibly searching for her on the ground floor.

Olivia spotted a bunch of dusty boxes at the far end of the room. She tiptoed her way there and hid herself from sight. Draping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees she waited. This was turning out to be some day. That was the thing about this household, you never knew what to expect when you walked through those doors in the morning. Things could be lovely as daisies or your life could be made a living hell. Like today.

For a long while she sat there without a hint of disturbance. Attics were usually not the most pleasant of places, but this one really gave Olivia the creeps. All around her were strange foreign objects lying or hanging around. Items that seemed to come from another planet as she did not recognise them as anything she had previously seen. Weird looking things in jars that Liv didn't care to know the origins of. Vials with colored substances in them. A bamboo crate with nothing in it.

And books. Stacks and stacks of books. Even right next to her was a pile. Had it been there the whole time? She must have missed it when she took her place in hiding. She let her eyes scan the covers. Magic, other realms, curses. Odd topics... Then her attention was caught by a heavy looking brown book. 'Once Upon a Time' it said. Olivia caressed the cover to clear it from the dust and she carefully opened it up.

"Snow White and Prince Charming," she read out in a whisper. Hm, a fairy tale maybe? She read a few pages and something felt familiar to her as the words echoed on in her mind. Yet she had never seen this book before. Nor had she ever read anything that was even similar to this story. Then why did it feel like she knew what it was about? As she pondered this question her gaze fell upon another book. One that was almost hidden underneath the big brown book.

Olivia took in a sharp breath. That name. _His _name. It was on the cover of the book.

'Peter Pan'

How... why was there a book with Peter's name on it? Did he write it? Curiosity burned within her. However, there was a slight reservation to open it. Her hand rested on top of the book for a long time. Then slowly she opened it to the first page.

_'All children, except one, grow up.'_

Olivia's eyebrows shot up. What a peculiar sentence. Why it was peculiar though, she couldn't quite explain. _Wendy Darling. Neverland. _These words, they meant something to her. Completely enthralled by the book she forgot where she was. Page after page she read. Fairies, mermaids, pirates, a hook. _Tinkerbell_. The boy in the book was actually quite similar to the Peter she knew. He was arrogant, self-centered and the part about never growing up certainly seemed to apply. Though the real Peter would never think a girl was worth 20 boys. Quite the opposite in fact. And then there were those lost boys...

Suddenly the door swung open and it startled Olivia so, that she dropped the book. The loud thud was unmistakable. Before she knew it the boxes were flying everywhere and her hiding spot was destroyed. She looked up to see Austin smirking down at her triumphantly.

"Found you."

* * *

**Additional A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! But the chapter was way too long, so I had to break it up. Feedback is kind of appreciated btw, cause out of all the stories this is the one I'm least confident about. Let me know what you liked or hated. It would be really helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey hey, back with an extra large chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers I didn't get to thank personally. I truly appreciate the feedback. Perstephia, I'm glad you liked the book idea. It's definitely going to be important. **

**Belle appears in this chapter. I've decided to take a different approach to her cursed persona. I hope no one minds. Oh and a little warning, bad stuff happens in the second half. Nothing too graphic though.**

* * *

That was a good visit. One of the better ones, he would say. Pan didn't often go to see Rumpelstiltskin, but when he did, he always left feeling extremely satisfied. One could say it was like therapy. While he wasn't entirely lying, he wasn't entirely telling the truth either, when he told Rumpelstiltskin he had plans for Belle. He hadn't exactly concerned himself with her before now. Of course she was on his list, but he had mainly put his focus on his grandson and great grandson first. He couldn't believe that through his son he had created such a long line of relatives. To think he hadn't even wanted Rumple as a child, now he had more grandchildren than he could stand. But he had taken his time to corrupt them both and now they were wicked enough to join the lost boys. He should really extend a formal invitation to Henry for that.

Anyway, now that he had some spare time again, he should really pay a visit to dear sweet Belle. He hadn't seen the girl for quite some time. Word was, she had practically locked herself up in that library of hers. No one ever saw her around and rumours apparently get started easily.

He really hadn't intended to make work of her this soon, but seeing how incredibly riled up it made Rumple, he instantly felt the desire to pay his, almost but not yet, daughter-in-law a visit.

Casually strolling down the streets, he made his way over to the library. It looked rather run down and one of the windows was boarded up. He didn't bother knocking. Why would he? The town was his. This library was his and everything in it, was his too. Such was the mindset in which he entered. The place looked positively disorderly. He hadn't exactly visited many libraries in his lifetime, none to be exact, but he was sure this was not how a library was supposed to look. There were books strewn all over the place. Big stacks on the floor rising up above the counter. Pages torn from books lay scattered and dust covered surfaces that were normally kept spotless.

"Hello?"

Pan was starting to think she wasn't here, but no sooner had he called out or two curious blue eyes peeked from behind one of the bookcases. Instantly his lips spread widely into a grin.

She looked like a frightened little mouse. And the cat approached her slowly.

"Belle?"

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked still half hiding behind the shelves.

"Would you believe... a book..."

Of course he wasn't here for a book. He was here the check something out alright, but it was no book.

"Why don't you come out of your hiding spot," he extended his hand to her. She looked at it for the longest time and Pan did his best to resist the very strong desire to yank her from behind the bookcase. Unfortunately for Belle, his best wasn't good enough. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, a little too forcefully, because her eyes widened and she pulled her arm back. A little more gently this time, he released her wrist and took her hand in his.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. You'll be okay."

She really was the complete opposite of the adventurous, strong willed woman he met a year ago. This girl seemed as though she would be frightened by her own shadow. No wonder no one had seen her in forever. She was hiding from the world in here. Hiding from him. Too bad for her he had found her. Now there was no place she could hide.

"W..who are you? I..I haven't seen you around before."

"My name's Peter," he replied with a charming smile, shaking her hand, which he was still holding with those cold slender fingers of his.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," Belle replied, not meaning a word of it. It didn't feel nice to meet this strange boy at all. It felt distressing and ominous. For whatever reason...

"How.. how do you know my name?"

"I know everyone in this town, even if they don't know me." The way in which he said that, made Belle feel exceedingly uncomfortable. She really wanted him to leave now.

Pan noticed the concern that flashed in her eyes. She sure was paranoid. Right then, an idea popped into his mind. If she had a tendency for paranoia, he could drive her truly insane, maybe even let her join Rumple in the asylum. Sending her back to his son, dazed and crazed sounded like a marvelous plan, but he could also drive her over the edge. Bring her to the brink, make her trust him and then let go so she'd go tumbling down. Something about destroying the woman from the inside out made him feel excited. That sounded like a great new challenge.

"My family sort of owns this town," he quickly clarified. Not the whole truth, but not a lie either. He considered the lost boys his family and well, they did pretty much all together own this town.

"So it's sort of our business to know everyone and everything that goes on here."

"Oh right. Peter. Pan. Sorry, " she rolled her eyes at her own suspicious mind, "I know who you are. Of course. It's just.. you read about so many weird people these days..." her words trailed off.

Pan let out a laugh. "Yes, one does. Uh, I can assure you I'm not a weird person." He tried his best innocent smile.

Belle returned this gesture timidly. He could tell it was the first time in a long time for her, since it was a bit of an uneasy one. Nevertheless, it was still quite beautiful when she smiled. Beauty was always the most fun to corrupt.

"I haven't seen you around though... Have you been alone here all this time?" he acted casually as he strolled in her general direction, still paying very close attention to her reaction to him. Since she didn't shift uncomfortably anymore, he seemed to have convinced her of his trustworthiness for now.

Her eyes were briefly cast down to her shoes before she answered.

"Well I, yes I have stayed rather to myself in here. Adventures are fun to read about, but out there, they can get you into big trouble," she explained to him in great seriousness. Feeling she did him a priceless favour by warning him about this.

"I suppose you're right... but not all adventure leads to trouble you know." He grazed his finger over the cover of one particularly dusty book.

Belle cocked her head challengingly, almost scoffing at him. Like he would know. The boy had no idea of the dangers that lay lurking about in the world. Or so she figured. Unlucky for her, the danger had stepped right into her safe little library this time.

"Oh you don't believe me?"

"I believe that you believe that," she retorted.

Pan let out a genuine chuckle, she was still quite spunky.

"Let me prove it to you."

Her blue eyes narrowed sceptically, while she crossed her arms defensively.

Pan took notice of her distant body language and resolved to make her open up to him. He carefully approached her and held her hands in his.

"Come on, let me show you. Give me a chance...please. You won't regret it, I promise"

There was something about that boyish grin she simply couldn't resist. Could her first impression of him be wrong? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life locked away with her books? Yes the stories were wonderful and yes there were no risks inside these walls, but was she really happy here all by herself? Maybe she should just take a leap of faith. Just this once. Her heart rate picked up at the mere thought of it. Pan could see here eyes come back to life again, a tiny sparkle told him all he needed to know.

"Okay," she breathed, "How?"

"I'll meet you back here tomorrow, you'll see."

She was still hesitant. Stepping out into the world was scary. So many things could go wrong. People could hurt her. Belle shook her head slightly, getting rid of the negative thoughts. No. No more hiding.

"Alright, I can't wait," she replied, getting a little excited now.

"Great! See you tomorrow then, beauty," he added with a wink.

Belle's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Gosh, maybe people weren't so bad after all.

"Hey! What about your book?!" she called after him.

"Another time!"

* * *

Olivia tried to crawl away from him, but there was really nowhere for her to go.

"Austin... don't," she tried to plead with him.

"Heh, really? You think you're in a position to order _me _around?" He gestured to her, demonstrating that she was the one on the ground. _She _was the one at _his _mercy.

"You're a maid. You serve. That's your job. And now, you're gonna serve me." The predatory grin plastered on his face sent chills down her spine. Austin reached over, grabbed ahold of her hair, the elastic giving a little, theatening to set free her blonde locks.

"Let's get to work."

He hauled her up and called out to the boys. Like a pack of hungry wolves they gathered in the living room to await their prey's arrival.

Once reassembled with his friends, he gave a powerful shove. Olivia landed on her knees, her hair coming undone on her way down to the floor. She quickly scrambled back up and bolted for the hallway, praying she'd reach the front door before any of them did, but in her blind panic, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over her own feet. Landing herself right in the doorway that led to the kitchen. It was Austin who crouched down next to her and turned her around to face him.

"You're so right Liv. Fresh meat _should_ be prepared in the kitchen."

He grabbed her by her blouse, intentionally tearing it open, buttons flying in all directions. Uncontrollable tears streamed down Olivia's face. "Let go of me," she gritted through her teeth.

Austin gave her no reply, he simply hoisted her up, only further ripping the fabric of her shirt and threw her with great force right into the dining table. A roaring laughter sounded throughout the house. Cheers from the twins, encouraging Austin to 'really lay into her'.

As Oliva's hips crashed into the edge of the table, flinging her torso forward from the impact, she felt very aware of which position she found herself in. However, before she could recover, she sensed a presence behind her. Austin brushed up close to her. He pressed his hips into hers and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Bet you've wanted me to do that to you for a long time."

Olivia made an attempt to strike at him with her right hand, but he swiftly caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. He took half a step away from her to admire her body and the way it presented itself to him. Then he closed the distance between them completely, letting his hand caress her left thigh. Liv gasped, she tried to wriggle free, but that only seemed to egg him on even more.

"I like the way your body moves Liv," he said slowly.

Olivia had to swallow hard to keep herself from throwing up. Still not ready to give up, she attempted to reach over and pull away the exploring hand, but it was useless. He took her wrist and joined it with the other one on her back. She was trapped.

"Please.. the game is over, please just let me go now," she pleaded, silencing all her pride. Her legs were shaking and if it weren't for the table supporting her, they would have given out from underneath her.

Austin was enjoying the power he had over her. He had noticed, whenever he visited, the absolute terror on her face as soon as Peter came close to her. What exactly his friend had done to her to make her fear him so much, he didn't know, but he longed to control someone like that. And now he did.

He entangled his fingers in her hair and made a fist, pulling her head to the side so that he could look into her eyes.

"The game ends when I say it ends."

"Doesn't it usually end when Peter says so?" she choked out.

Unwise as it may have been, Olivia just couldn't resist that little dig. He felt powerful sure, but he would always play second fiddle to Peter Pan and he knew it.

Austin increased the pressure on her wrists, trying to keep his cool, but failing miserably. How dare she undermine him. Suddenly he growled in frustration and slammed her head down onto the table releasing her hair. Olivia let out a pained moan. She felt a drop of blood trickle down her face and almost into her eye if her eyebrow hadn't stopped it in its tracks. Her head was pounding now, feeling like something was drilling a hole on the inside of her skull. She almost passed out when Austin hurled her upwards, the sensation of the movement making her dizzy. He snaked his hand back to her thigh and moved it to the front and then the inside of her leg. Liv held her breath and shut her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.

But it never came. Austin's hand froze in place. Seconds seemed to last for hours in that moment and when she finally dared to look around the room, her heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. It was Peter.

Liv stood absolutely stunned. Was she supposed to feel relieved or scared? Would he end this? Would he rescue her? Or was he really the monster she always thought him to be?

His expression was unreadable, as always.

"What's this?"

The boys stood, like little school children caught breaking the rules by their teacher. As unsure as Olivia of their leader's feelings about the situation, they remained silent. The tension was palpable.

Austin, however, eager to prove to this worthless maid and his friends that he in fact was not inferior to Peter, spoke up.

"We were just playing a game of hide and seek. Olivia here... lost."

Pan locked eyes with Liv. He walked over to her and when he came to a halt in front of her, he examined her face. What he saw there was beautiful. The messed up hair, the tears on her cheeks, the blood on her forehead. The agony. Such a shame. A shame that he hadn't put her in this state himself. Still. Her misery pleased him, regardless of the cause.

"Is that true?"

Olivia looked down.

"_Greene_..." he urged her to answer him.

"Y-yes, but I-"

"Well then. You know the rules Greene, the winner gets to take any prize he wishes to claim. You don't want to break the rules now do you?"

"But-!" she started, immediately stopping when Pan shot her a deadly look.

"Do you?" he drawled out dangerously.

"No," she all but whispered.

"Good girl. Just return her to me in one piece, yes boys?!"

Pan retreated up the stairs and as the door to his room closed, the boys closed in on Olivia.

* * *

**Additonal A/N: For those of you waiting, I know it's taking me some time, but you will be seeing Hook soon as well. I'm just focusing on setting up Pan, Tink and Rumple's stories first. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. A thank you to the new followers is in order, since they reminded me that there are people reading this and want to continue doing that. **

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. He often enjoyed the silent moments, but what he had been enjoying a few hours earlier was inifinitely better. Her screams. Pan had listened to them like one would listen to an exquisite concert of classical music. It relaxed him, excited him and entranced him. Slowly the 'music' had died down and then there was the silence. He closed his eyes to imagine what she might look like right now. Broken and bruised no doubt. He decided that, _seeing _was better than imagining and so he exited his room to check on the little torn up fairy.

In the kitchen on the cold tiled floors he could make out a tiny heap of girl. There was some blood that had spilled onto the normally spotless surface. Any normal human being would feel the need to rush over and help or comfort the poor girl. But Pan was not a normal human being.

He got down on one knee and rolled her over onto her back by the arm. An arm that was covered in black and blue marks. Her uniform was torn, as was her lip. The blood on her forehead had dried up, some strands of hair stuck to it. He carressed the bruises on her face, causing a stir within her. She opened her eyes.

"Stand up."

If she had had the energy she would have scoffed at him incredulously.

"I..can't," she barely whispered.

"Yes, you can. Don't make me do it for you."

Excrutiatingly slow Liv propped herself up on her palms, breathing heavily. Her blouse fell off her shoulder. With the front ripped to pieces her chest was exposed to him. It looked like not an inch of the former fairy was spared. Which was good since she didn't deserve to be spared in any way. Foolishly she tried to regain some of her dignity by closing her blouse. But with only one hand to support her now, she tumbled over into Pan's lap.

Normally she would cringe or cower away from any kind of contact with him, but she simply hadn't the strength to do so anymore. Deep inside, she even dared to hope for a bit of comfort from him. Pan, however, felt himself grow impatient and aggravated. In one slow and controlled motion he took a handful of her hair, lifting her head.

"You stand up right now, or I will drag you up."

Despite knowing all that she did about Pan, his uncaring words and cold disposition still managed to shock her. How could he be so heartless. Couldn't he see that she needed help?

A small but stringent tug on her scalp kicked her muscles into gear. Clumsily she scrambled to her feet. Legs wobbly and garments shredded. Pan looked her up and down. The boys had had quite a party. Her appearance suggested she had been ripped apart by a bunch of bears and then got thrown under a bus for good measure.

"Well... what do you have to say for yourself?" he began.

A long silence followed. Olivia stared back at him as if trying to decipher whether she had somehow landed in a dream of sorts. Was he really asking her to explain herself? Was this actually happening, or had she passed out a few hours ago, now dreaming up absurdities?

"I... uh..."

Pan strided over to her, letting a finger trace the marks on her arms.

"Does that hurt?" he inquired in a hushed tone.

"Yes."

"Does it now?" He viciously pressed down on her bruised flesh. Liv hissed, clenching her teeth together.

"Hm," he continued with a deranged grin, "you do realise you could've avoided all this don't you? Maybe if you stopped dressing in such revealing outfits-"

This was a step too far for Olivia. How dare he put this on her. "But, you _make _me wear-"

"You brought this on yourself, Greene," he lowered his voice, cutting off her excuses. "Constantly parading yourself around in that short skirt. Bending over just enough to tease the boys with you curves, giving them just a taste of what's underneath. Making them _crave _more. Trying _desperatedly _to get their attention, well you got it and now you want to complain about it?"

Liv's mouth dropped and she couldn't utter another sylable.

Pan almost laughed out loud at the defeated expression on her face. He enjoyed making her blame herself for what happened. She was so easy to play.

"Perhaps, I should just let you go. If I can't even trust you around my friends..."

"No! I... I need this job. Please, I'll stay away from them. I promise."

Pan walked around her, pretending to give the matter some serious thought.

"Alright, I'm willing to give you another chance. Don't ever let me catch you provoking them again, do you hear me?"

"Yes of course, thank you."

"Oh and clean up before you leave," he ordered before he left the room.

Olivia's head was swirling with emotions and thoughts that were impossible to seperate from each other. To say that she was somewhat catatonic would be a fair assessment. Mindlessly she shuffled over to the cupboard, grabbed a rag, a bucket and some gloves and started to clean the floor of her own blood. She stared at the drops...

_'Should've accepted my offer when you had the chance Liv.'_

Shards of broken glass clattered loudly when she tossed them in the bin.

_'Why would you dress this way if you didn't want me to just take it?'_

Her coat buttoned up. Hiding the remnants of her uniform.

_'Stop denying that you want me.'_

One last look... Like it never happened. The door closed heavily behind her. Olivia turned her key in the lock. There. It was done. She had safely locked the bad away. Trapped in this house. It couldn't follow her home.

Home.

Suddenly a tremendous desire to pull the covers over her head in her own safe, warm bed came over her. She started running. She wanted as much distance between her and the manor as possible. She was never going back.

Luckily it was already dark. Not a lot of people in the streets. That was good, she didn't need anyone seeing her in this state. Especially not Marina. Then Olivia remembered her friend telling her she had a night shift. That was a relief. As Liv rounded the last corner to her house she collided head on with a body. She let out a piercing shriek, pressing her back into the brick wall of her building.

"Look where you're going you stupid..." the man started, but fell silent again at the sight of the girl.

He knew this girl. She worked for Pan, like he once had. Only not quite in the same capacity. His eyes widened upon seeing the bruises, but he didn't reach out to her.

"Liv?"

"Leave me alone," Liv gasped and took off, up the stairs to her appartment.

The man watched her go. Whatever had happened to her, it surely was regretable, but she wasn't his problem. And he wasn't about to get involved in hers. He had enough of his own to worry about.

* * *

Today was going to be a wonderful day, he could feel it. Walking down the stairs to make himself some breakfast, Pan could hear voices in the kitchen. There were two people, talking. A bit early for the boys to come visit...

But there were no boys, only two females. Pan raised an eyebrow curiously. Her uniform was replaced by jeans and an unappealing sweater of sorts. Olivia was pressed tightly against Mrs. Potts chest who seemed to turn quite protective of the little fairy once she had sighted Peter in the doorway.

The surprise at the maid's presence was hardly concealed. After last night, he fully expected not to see her for at least a week. Truth was, he really wouldn't have cared less if she had decided to stay home, because he had much more exciting prospects today. Today, he was meeting with Belle. His son's little sweetheart.

"Where's your uniform?" he announced his presence loudly by posing this question.

Olivia flew from her chair. "I uh.. well you told me not t-"

Pan rolled his eyes. Apparently this curse had not only made her weak, but stupid as well.

"Did I? I recall no such thing. You'll wear the uniform as required. No exceptions."

"But-"

"Just do as I say Greene," he all but growled at her.

Mrs. Potts had had about enough of the boy's poor treatment of his maid. Abruptly she rose to her feet and marched over to where Peter was standing. She came to a halt right in front of him.

"Yes?" he challenged. Something in his tone of voice caused her to back down quickly. She didn't know, however, that merely _attempting _to speak up on Olivia's behalf would cost her.

* * *

Arriving at the library, Pan entered calling out Belle's name. No doubt she was hiding again. One of his favourite games to be sure, but today he was in the mood for an entirely different game. Besides, didn't she know he would always find her. Sure enough, a minute later he found her in a corner, sitting in a chair with book. So entranced in her own little world.

Only when he announced his presence vocally did she give a start.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in," her rather redundant explanation sounded.

"You ready?" Pan asked her with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Uh, ready? For what?"

"We're going out, remember?"

Belle let her head hang. She had been dreading this day ever since she had agreed to it, that much was clear.

"Right..."

Pan stretched out his hand to her. "Come on, you'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Little did Belle know, the one she would need protecting from was him. They walked along the streets together, Belle continuously looking around, feeling very nervous and Pan trying his hardest to make small talk with her. Searching for things he could use in the future, to blackmail her, or Rumple with.

He took her to Granny's Diner. Nice and crowded. That would make her feel on edge and turn to him for assurance, comfort and protection. She'd open up to him, because he'd be the only one she trusts.

Upon entering, he immediately caught sight of _her_. How could he not, her vibrant red hair was detectable from miles away. The mermaid. The one who had aided the saviour and her followers by acquiring that box. The box that had almost trapped him, nearly costing him his victory. She was Tink's friend.

Pan observed her closely, wondering if the two had spoken yet since last night. Seeing as the girl flashed him a polite smile when he led Belle over to one of the booths, he assessed they hadn't. Not even a moment after he sat down he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's this then Peter?"

"Austin..." Pan acknowledged the boy's presence with a sigh, "this is Belle. She works at the library. Belle, this is Austin. He is leaving, aren't you?"

Austin looked dismayed. As soon as he saw the beautiful woman enter the diner, he resolved to know more about her, but Peter was selfishly keeping her to himself. No fair. He had never questioned Peter's decisions though and he wasn't about to start now. He'd fill him in on the particulars of this chick soon enough anyway.

"Alright, alright... bye beauty," Austin said, departing with a wink. Her big frightened eyes and slightly rosey cheeks made it that much harder to give up chase. Nonetheless, Austin complied with his friend's wishes and returned to his table, where the boys inquired animatedly about the girl Peter brought with him.

"Who the hell is she? I've never seen her around before," Carver hissed with a high degree of suspicion in his tone.

"Yeah, she's seriously fine," Nevan piped up.

The twins, however, raised their eyebrows in unison. "What's up with Peter not sharing the goods?"

"Relax boys." Austin put his hands up to calm them down. "Plenty of fish in the sea for us," he claimed, eyeing Marina from head to toe.

Carver followed his gaze. "Hey, get your own fish. That one is mine."

Back at the counter, Marina noticed a bunch of stares coming from the group in the back. She groaned and threw her head back. "Oh no. "

Ruby chuckled, "You okay? Want me to handle it?" she gestured towards the boys who were obnoxiously trying to get a waitress over to serve them.

Marina took a moment to gather herself and then said, "No, I'll do it. It's just that, I was _so _looking forward to a quiet day."

Ruby shot her a dashingly knowing smile. "None of those around here."

"Marina, lovely to see you today," Austin purred at her.

"Austin, I wish I could say the same, but alas, I can't," she retorted giving him an overtly fake cheerful smile. "What'll it be?" she continued in a businesslike tone. She could feel Peter's eyes on her. What was up with him today? He'd been monitoring her the second he stepped inside. Already having more boys to deal with than she'd like, she chose to ignore _him _all together.

Not really paying attention much, Marina squealed when she felt a hand curl around her wrist and pull her down on Austin's lap. He trapped her there with his arm, which was wrapped firmly around her waist.

"How about a slice of what's under that skirt of yours," he breathed in her ear.

"Not if you were the last guy on earth," Marina hissed back and struggled out of his grasp. The boys laughed as she nearly stumbled to the gound in doing so. A tiny gasp sounded from Peter's booth. Belle had witnessed the whole scene and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Look, are you gonna order something, or are you just gonna be a jerk the whole time? Cause if-"

"Now is that any way to talk to your customers, sweetheart," Carver spoke up. Not a hint of humour in his voice or expression.

Marina rested her eyes on him. Out of all of them, Carver was the one she was intimidated by the most. He had a thing for her and that was not something he hid well. Nor was it something to be especially thrilled about. More than once had he tried to 'persuade' her to go out with him and each time she had barely escaped him.

Now, Austin, was just a sleaze, but Carver, was truly dangerous. You did not want to get in an argument with him. Everybody knew that.

Rather unexpectedly he made a move to get to her, but she stepped back and mumbled something about getting them their drinks.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ruby looked her friend over with worry.

"I'll be fine..."

"Let's get 'em their orders fast huh, hopefully they'll get bored and leave soon."

Unfortunately for both women that tactic proved futile. Many drinks, burgers, fries and innuendo's later Marina planted herself in one of the barstools at the counter with a big sigh, resting her head on her arms in front of her. Just an hour or so and it would be closing time. Austin and his little gang were finally gone, the only ones still there were Peter and that new girl Marina had come to know as Belle.

The door opened which stirred Marina out of her brief moment of rest. Her heart skipped a beat, because the person who had come through it was none other than Killian Jones. A man she had admired from afar for quite some time now. To her surprise he took a seat right next to her. She flashed him her brightest smile, but she needn't have bothered, for he did not even look at her. In fact he didn't seem all that happy to be there.

"You're looking a little down."

There was no response. Feeling a little stupid and uncertain of what else to say, she simply asked for his order. He asked her for the strongest drink they had and when she handed it to him, he finally looked her in the eye.

"Thank you, lass."


End file.
